


Far From Home

by Kissesandcuddles (Kissesandkinks)



Series: Far From Home Verse [2]
Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Klaine, M/M, Mythology References, Romance, Smut, klaine!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissesandkinks/pseuds/Kissesandcuddles
Summary: Kurt is an exiled god living among humans who revere and serve him. He blesses thier land and keeps them safe and asks very little in return. Blaine is a temple servant whoes life is devoted to surving a god he loves.When Kurt and Baline met everything changed for both of them.This is a continuation of "Far From Home - Yearly Tribute" and you sould read that work first.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I am back with a continuation of a story I started years ago! I am super excited to continue to explore this verse and give you a deeper look into the life of Kurt (the Filikas) and Blaine in the far away land of Patria.
> 
> Romance, smut, and adventure awaits! I hope you enjoy it, if you do please feel free to drop me a comment. :) 
> 
> *Non-betaed sorry about that!

Blaine ran through the garden guided only by the moonlight above him as his sandaled feet hit the ground in time with his rapidly beating heart. He dashed behind a thick-trunked tree and tried to catch his breath glancing behind his shoulder as he heard another pair of feet spiriting almost silently through the undergrowth. He was closer than Blaine had imagined, Blaine hadn’t even have time to find a place to hide.

He bit his lip and glanced to the right, there was a long row of leafy shrubs not a yard away from him, if he could make it in time he could duck under them, it would be a perfect hiding place. Blaine waited a moment listening for any sounds of someone nearby, everything was silent in the dark moonlit garden. Blaine drew in a deep breath before lurching forward trying to make it to the hedge.

He hadn’t moved any more than a couple of feet before he ran smack into someone who caught him by the arms, “Got’cha,” his pursuer said with a sly smirk.

Blaine let out a small yelp of surprise, “Oh gods.”

“Sorry, Blaine.” A flash of a smile, “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Blaine shook his head, his heart still pounding in his chest as a smile tipped on his lips looking at Kurt’s happy expression, “I never hide fast enough and you always catch up with me so quickly.”

Kurt smiled and shrugged his shoulders, “We could double the time I wait before I start looking,” He suggested as he started to lightly push Blaine back towards the tree he’d been ducking behind.

“We’ve done that already, it doesn’t help. How _do_ you find me so fast? Is it… do you use your powers? Is it a god… thing?”

Kurt lifted his eyebrows before letting out a surprised laugh, his eyes dancing as he continued to move Blaine backwards, “A _god thing_? No Blaine, I find you so fast because you can never decide on a hiding place _and_ you’re really loud when running through the garden.”

Blaine drew in an over exaggerated gasp just as Kurt backed him up against the tree, “I am not. I’m a shadow in the dark.”

Kurt laughed again, hands still on Blaine’s arms as he pressed in closely so his lips were nearly touching Blaine’s, “Oh yes, very stealthy, it is a miracle I ever find you.”

Blaine licked his lips, his retort flying from his mind with Kurt’s mouth just a breath away from his own, “I guess… you finding me so fast… isn’t really a bad thing.”

“I would think not,” Kurt replied, his smirk returning as his right hand moved down Blaine’s arm to his hip and then across his waist until it reached the front of his pants. “Finding you is the best part.”

Blaine’s eyes flickered from Kurt’s eyes to his lips and then down, taking in a sharp breath as Kurt let his hand travel under Blaine’s pants and his undergarment until Blaine felt the soft pads of Kurt’s fingers brushing against his cock.

“Oh gods, _Kurt_.” Blaine whined, slumping against the tree. “Hide and Seek didn’t really end this way when I played it growing up.”

Kurt’s grin was sly as his other hand moved down to Blaine’s pants to tug them very low on his hips while his right hand circled Blaine’s length pulling it free. “I like our version better.”

“Our… our version,” Blaine said trying to keep his mind focused on talking while Kurt’s hand smoothly started to pump his cock. “Um… usually ends with us making out… this… this is a new twist.”

“A new twist?” Kurt echoed as his hand twisted around Blaine’s length.  
  
A quiet whimper slip past Blaine’s lips, “Oh, _oh_.”  
  
Blaine slumped down further against the tree. He was growing hard quickly, Kurt was an expert at exactly what made him fall apart. His eyes quickly flashed towards the front courtyard of the gardens, not viewable from here through the trees, but still not far. “We… we aren’t alone.” Blaine said, not actually wanting Kurt to stop, but feeling obligated to mention the fact.

“The guards?” Kurt asked his hand moving back to cup Blaine’s balls and fondle them softly. “They can’t see us, it’s a dark night.”

Blaine nodded, his breathing hitched, as his eyes fluttered closed, “It’s just… this is a public place.” Blaine let out a sigh has his tilted his head back against the tree and enjoyed Kurt’s practiced touch, but suddenly Kurt’s hand on him was gone. He opened his eyes to find Kurt watching him closely.

“Do you want to stop?” Kurt asked, a furrow forming between his brows, “Baby, you know all you ever have to say is that you want to stop and we will.”

Blaine groaned, Kurt calling him baby never failed to make him weak in the knees. “I _really_ don't want to stop... I just wanted to remind you, I don’t know. I wanted to make sure you weren’t so swept up in things you forgot where we were.”

Kurt smiled sweetly at him and leaned in to place a soft, warm kiss to his lips, “I know exactly what I’m doing. We’ll just keep quiet.” With that he slowly slid down Blaine’s body, making Blaine’s spine tingle, until he was kneeling in front of Blaine gazing up at him. His clear blue eyes looked almost luminous in the light of the moon. Then he reached for Blaine’s cock again, licking the tip and opening his mouth and taking Blaine in.

Blaine let out a deep moan as Kurt’s warm mouth encompassed him, his tounge swirling against Blaine as Kurt started to bob his head. Blaine’s hand found its way to Kurt’s hair, curling his finger there lightly to ground himself as the man he loved drove him absolutely mad with his skilled attention. After a while of working Blaine to an almost frenzy, Kurt took a long breath before pulling Blaine deeper in, Blaine’s cock sheathed and warm as Kurt sucked on him shamelessly. Kurt’s hand held him as his lips and throat worked Blaine to full hardness.

“ _Oh g-gods, Kurt_ ,” Blaine started to tremble, his body plaint as hot sparks of pleasure ran though him. He reached a hand up behind him to maybe cling to the tree, but there was nothing to hold onto so his fingers scraped uselessly against the bark. Kurt continued to move up and down on his hard cock, making small humming and sucking sounds that might actually make Blaine go insane.

Nothing felt like this, nothing felt like being this intimate with Kurt – Kurt _the Falikas_ , high ruler and a god among men – kneeling at Blaine’s feet just because he wanted to give Blaine pleasure. It was beyond comprehension. How had Blaine ended up the most blessed man in all of Patria?  
  
He really couldn’t put much thought into these questions though as Kurt pulled black letting his tongue smooth over the underside of Blaine’s length before lapping at the head for a moment and Blaine almost dropped to the ground with and embarrassingly loud groan of pleasure.  
  
“Kurt… Kurt... I’m going to-” Before he could finish the thought Kurt had taken him in deep again, the pressure tight and hot, and then Blaine’s orgasm was snapping through him and pouring out. Blaine shouted as he came and Kurt’s hands moved to Blaine’s hips to still him as his effortlessly swallowed and let Blaine’s orgasm ride itself out.

“ _F-fuck,”_ Blaine’s voice was a raw and the curse came out softly as he slide down the tree. Kurt pulled off him and helped guide him down until Blaine was crumpled on the ground, bare ass resting on his heels and feeling utterly blissed out. Blaine’s skin was still buzzing as Kurt ran his fingers softly through the curls on his temple.

“You okay, baby?” Kurt asked kissing Blaine’s brow.

“Okay?” Blaine murmured leaning forward to rest his forehead against Kurt’s, “ _Okay_ , is a grievous understatement.”

Kurt chuckled at that and then gasped as Blaine reached to the front of Kurt’s pants to find him hard under the silk. It seemed that driving Blaine wild had left Kurt a little needy himself.  
  
“I see we aren’t finished here,” Blaine said with a smile and kissed Kurt hard on the lips, hand on the back of his head as he leaned over him dipping him down into the lush green grass of the temple garden.

“ _Blaine_ ,” Kurt breathed against his skin as he continued to kiss him, lips moving across Kurt’s jaw and down his neck. Blaine started tugging at Kurt’s pants pulling them down while realizing his own pants and undergarment were still lopped around his ankles, he kicked them off and it didn’t take long for both him and Kurt to be naked from the waist down. Blaine laid on top of Kurt kissing him until Kurt’s eyes were glassy and he could only let out incomprehensible little whimpers. By now, Blaine knew a thing or two about driving Kurt wild himself.

Blaine smiled and lowered himself on Kurt in such a way that their erections slid together and Kurt drew in a loud inhale. Blaine was still a little sensitive from his previous orgasm, but that wasn’t going to stop him from moving against Kurt. Kurt pulsed beneath him and squirmed, sighing and moaning in a way that made Blaine feel like the most powerful man in the world.

Kurt had already worked himself nearly to the brink deep-throating Blaine so it didn’t take long – Blaine rolling his hip over Kurt’s – before Kurt was throwing his head back, exposing his long pale neck, and gripping Blaine’s arms as Blaine hovered over him still slickly rolling his hips. Kurt shouted Blaine’s name, and some words in Kurt’s native tongue, and then he was coming – warm and damp against Blaine’s thigh.

Blaine was panting above him, still vibrating from his own release and now feeling nearly euphoric seeing Kurt so wantonly coming apart. Kurt looped his arms around Blaine and pulled him down until he was lying fully over Kurt’s body. Kurt didn’t say anything for a moment, but just hugged him close until his breathing slowly started to return to a normal pace.

“That was perfect,” Kurt breathed.

“With you, it always is.”

Kurt giggled – and did anyone else ever get to here Kurt giggle besides Blaine? – and kissed Blaine’s nose.

They laid quietly in each other’s arms awhile, under the twinkling black-blue sky, before Blaine lifted his head to look at Kurt, “Do you think the guards heard us?” Blaine suddenly remembered they may be hidden but they weren’t really alone.

“Gods,” Kurt moaned running a hand though his sex-mussed hair. “I just wanted to do this outside with you, but we did get a little loud. Poor guards.”

Blaine buried his face against Kurt’s chest and just laughed, he would feel embarrassed about this later – tomorrow maybe when he had to see any of those guards in the bright light of day – but for now he found he just couldn’t care. They laid together on the grass a little longer before Kurt finally yawned and got up, pulling his clothes back on and reaching a hand down to Blaine to help him up. Blaine got dressed as well though there wasn’t really a way to clean up out here so it was a little uncomfortable. Maybe they could take a bath together before bed… Blaine smiled at the idea.

They walked hand-in-hand back to the wide warmly lit veranda that led into the temple, they’d forgotten all about the picnic gear they’d left behind before their late night game of Hide and Seek… or more like run and have Kurt find you and bring you to orgasm… but Blaine would come out in the morning and clean it up if one of the other servants hadn’t already gotten to it.  
  
The guards posted at the entrance bowed slightly as the Filakas passed them and were complete professionals. If they had heard anything… _untoward_ , they didn’t let on.  
  
The walked back towards Kurt’s quarters, hands swinging between them, “You are staying with me tonight, aren’t you?” Kurt asked as they turned away from the hall that led to the servants’ lodgings.  
  
Blaine smiled, “I mean… I usually do. I could count on two hands how many times I’ve slept back in my own room since I was tribute six months ago.”  
  
“I didn’t want to assume,” Kurt’s eyes crinkled with his smile, “Bath first?”  
  
“ _Gods, yes_ ,” Blaine groaned shamelessly, “You read my mind.”  
  
Kurt’s bathing chamber was even more luxurious than where Blaine had been taken months ago to prepare as tribute. It was smaller as it was built just for the Filakas, but it was all glistening marble and expensive blue glass and tiles imported from the neighboring kingdom of Patet Mare. Everything made for the Filakas was rich, luxurious, and beautiful, but nothing in this shimmering room could compare with the sight of Kurt as he slipped off his clothing, standing bare in front of Blaine with radiant pale skin, strong muscles, hair tussled from their previous romp in the garden, and a smile that could melt the heart of the most cold-blooded of tyrants.  
  
“You’re staring,” Kurt said biting his lip almost shyly as he approached Blaine and started pulling off his tunic.  
  
“It’s hard not to when you look like that.”  
  
“Like what?” Kurt laughed helping Blaine out of his pants, “Sweaty and with grass stains on my ass?”  
  
“Well, yes actually.” Blaine pulled a piece of grass out of Kurt’s hair, “Sometimes I can’t believe that I get to see you this way.”  
  
“What why is that?” Kurt took both of Blaine’s hands and started pulling him to the warm waters of the bath. Servants had quietly followed them in and were setting up fresh towels and soaps and bath oils along the edge of the pool.    
  
“Just… you, being you. I mean… I don’t know how to say it,” Blaine waded into the pool with Kurt. “It’s just that you are always perfect, it is such a privilege to be the one who gets to see you so… perfectly unperfected.”  
  
“Hmmm,” Kurt smiled and his eyes flicked to the doorway where the servants were silently exiting the room, knowing that when he was here with Blaine they didn’t need to stay. “You aren’t the only one who sees me like this. The servants see everything.”  
  
Blaine laughed, “Well, being one of those servants, I know about that. Though I was never one who attended you at all, least of all while you bathed. I probably would have passed out if I was assigned that duty.”  
  
Kurt laughed at that, hearty and loud, standing waist deep in the water as he flicked some at Blaine.

Blaine ducked his head, hands out in front of him, and laughed as well, “I’m just saying I can’t believe how fortunate I am.”  
  
Kurt shook his head, amused, and moved in to rest his hands on Blaine’s hips, “Blaine, you do realize you are by far the most gorgeous person I have ever met, and that you are certainly not the lucky one of this pair?”  
  
Blaine shrugged, “We will have to amicably disagree on which one of us is luckier.”  
  
“I can live with that,” Kurt said bringing his lips to Blaine’s for a tender kiss that all but took Blaine’s breath away. He pulled him a bit deeper in the bathing pool, kissing him along the way. They took their time bathing, using the floral smelling soap left for them as they washed each other’s’ skin and shampooed each other’s hair, sharing sweet and caring kisses throughout.  
  
Blaine brought a cloth down Kurt’s neck to his chest and then to his hip, letting the fingers smooth over the thin white scar Kurt carried there. Blaine hadn’t even noticed the scar the first night they’d made love, so enthralled with being with Kurt he couldn’t even take in all the details that he made a point to notice and commit to memory now.  
  
When Blaine _had_ first noticed the scar that started very thin just above Kurt’s belly button and ran diagonally down growing slightly in width toward his left hip, Blaine had gasped and pulled away from Kurt’s body.  
  
“You... you’re hurt!” Blaine had exclaimed in astonishment.  
  
Kurt laughed and shook his head, “That is a very old wound, it doesn’t hurt at all.”  
  
On that occasion Blaine wasn’t able to ask more about the scar because he’d become distracted by the taste of Kurt’s lips as he’d tackled Blaine to the bed and kissed him until he forgot his own name.  
  
Since then, Blaine had learned that it was a wound Kurt sustained before coming to Patria, so assumedly in Aureum, the land of gods where he’d come from – but Blaine hadn’t found out anything else. Kurt never seemed eager to talk about it so Blaine hadn’t asked. Still, he noticed it now, running the pad of his thumb over it under the warm bath water, and feeling the slight indent.  
  
He knew the scar didn’t pain Kurt, but still, it must have been a vicious wound when Kurt had received it and the thought of his kindhearted, generous, patient Kurt suffering was something Blaine couldn’t bare.  He deepened his kiss holding Kurt firmly as Kurt hummed into the kiss and melted against him. By time they finally finished the bath they’d had to clean up twice as having Kurt’s naked beautiful body against his own had made them both grow hard again.  
  
They dried off with large soft towels and slipped on the robes provided for them before heading back to Kurt’s rooms. It was very late and they were both tired, they had started their picnic only after most people had turned in for the night.  
  
Picnics had become somewhat of a tradition for them since Blaine’s impromptu “naked picnic” the first night they spent together. Though they had found the best time to picnic in the garden was once it cleared out and all the people who would accost Kurt during the day were no longer there. That’s when they’d started night-time picnicking, and night-time games of Hide and Seek – which always turned amorous.  
  
When they finally fell into Kurt large silk sheet covered bed they were both happily worn out. Blaine was snuggled close to Kurt and already close to sleep when he heard Kurt whisper softly to him.  
  
“I… wanted to talk to you about that actually.’  
  
“Hmmm?”  
  
“You mentioned earlier your duties as a servant I know you've been working longer hours recently.”  
  
“M’ job.” Blaine murmured into Kurt’s skin as he tucked his face against Kurt’s neck and tried to stay awake for this conversation.  
  
“Yes, that is what I wanted to talk to you about.”  
  
“Mmmm?”  Blaine felt Kurt chuckle against him.  
  
“Never mind, we’ll discuss it when you’re awake.”  
  
“Immawake,” Blaine mumbled, but he didn’t remember anything after that as Kurt stroked his back and Blaine feel into a deep and peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold! A new chapter! Thank you all for your reads, kudos, and comments. They mean so much to me! Sorry for the wait on this chapter I'll try to do better with the next

Kurt woke slowly, warm and comfortable under plush covers and with no intention of getting up anytime soon. He pillow was soft, and his bed was perfect, and life couldn’t get much better than this. It wasn’t until he heard a quietly whispered, “ _See you soon, my Love_ ” that Kurt realized why he’d woken up.   
  
He opened his eyes and turned to find Blaine pulling away from the kiss he’d just placed to Kurt’s cheek. The morning sun wasn’t up yet, but a small oil lamp on the bedstand was burning and casting Blaine in a inviting golden light – his skin seemed bronze and his dark curls were shining. He looked like an angel. Kurt reached out to grab Blaine’s wrist.   
  
“Don’t go,” Kurt whispered, noticing Blaine was fully dressed and standing by the edge of the bed as if about to leave.   
  
“I have work.”   
  
“Mmmm,” Kurt scrunched his face up, “It’s too early. You could be late… no one would say anything.”   
  
Blaine smiled and shook his head, “I don’t want to use you as an excuse to be bad at my job.”   
  
Kurt let out a dramatic sigh and let go of Blaine’s arm, “Fine. Leave me here _all alone_ then.” Kurt knew he sounded whiny, but he tried to soften it with a smile that said he was joking – mostly. The truth was he was still very sleepy and he just wanted Blaine back snuggled against him. Blaine chuckled, but still seemed ready to leave.   
  
Kurt purposely threw an arm over his head to flip the comforter partially off his body and expose his naked skin to Blaine. It was an underhanded last-ditch attempt to get him to stay, and as a leader Kurt should be above such things, but right now, he wasn’t.   
  
Blaine wet his lips as his eyes roamed down Kurt’s body, down his shoulder and chest to his half covered hip. Kurt smiled in satisfaction.   
  
“That’s not fair, Kurt.”  
  
Kurt arched an eyebrow, “I know.”   
  
Blaine shook his head and leaned down as if to kiss Kurt’s lips, Kurt held his breath in anticipation, eyes fluttering closed, but instead Blaine’s lips moved to Kurt’s cheek where he blew a raspberry before standing back up and laughing. “I have to go to work!”   
  
Kurt stared at him in surprise, before he let himself smile, “Ugh. I know. I know.” He sat up from bed knowing the battle was over and that he’d lost. “I’ll see you this afternoon? I have something I want to talk to you about.”   
  
“Well, I’ll be done by this evening. You don’t need to wait to have dinner, but I’ll be back with plenty of time for us to talk.”   
  
“Okay.”  
  
“To talk and do other things…” He said still eyeing Kurt up and down hungrily. Blaine swooped in and give Kurt’s lips a quick peck before he spun on his heels, blew Kurt a kiss at the door, and left to start his busy day.   
  
Kurt sighed wistfully and then feel back down on his bed, a happy smile on his face as he squeezed a pillow to his chest and beamed. Six months. Six months with Blaine had he still had butterflies in his stomach every morning he woke up to him.   
  
Kurt eventually drifted back asleep for a little while. A couple hours of blissful sleep later there was a light tap to the door and Wes entered, servants following in behind him with Kurt’s breakfast. Kurt sat up with a yawn, his knees tucked under his chin and a smile that had been perpetually on his face for months now making his cheeks rosy.   
  
“Another early morning for Blaine?” Wes asked as he saw Kurt alone in bed while the servants silently set up the food and one withdrew a silk housecoat from the wardrobe and held it up at the side of Kurt’s bed.   
  
“Yes, he’s off to work.” Kurt let the bed covers fall off him as he stood and was wrapped in the robe. He sat at the table and popped a grape in his mouth and indicated with a head tilt that Wes should sit with him. He’d told Wes many times that he didn’t have to stand in his presence, but still Wes always waited for the invitation to sit before doing so.   
  
“Yes… I wanted to speak with you about that actually.”   
  
Kurt was buttering a piece of toast and lifted an eyebrow in interest. “About what? Blaine?”   
  
“Yes.” Wes nodded, “Did you know that Blaine had been reassigned to work at the ancillary?” Wes had never been one to mince words.   
  
Kurt scrunched his brow not understanding. “The ancillary? What ancillary?  
  
“The ancillary temple, Filikas.”  
  
“Oh, that. It’s outside the city isn’t it?”  
  
“Still within the city gates, but it is a place of worship that farmers and others use when traveling to the city center, and to the temple itself, is too far.”   
  
Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his chair, he’d never been at ease with people worshiping him. It was one thing for them to come see him and make request so he could help them, but if people were using the ancillary temple frequently he should probably find out who was running it and make sure they weren’t taking advantage. Honestly, it had been built so long ago he forgotten all about it.   
  
“Wait…” Kurt thoughts came to a halt as he realized what Wes told him. “Do you mean they don’t want Blaine to live here anymore? _They’re moving him?_ ”  
  
“No.” Wes shook his head, “He still lives here, but has been working at the ancillary for the past month or so. He has to travel back and forth each day.”   
  
“I… oh.” Kurt had noticed that Blaine left earlier for work than he once did and got back later as well, but attributed that to a schedule change more than a reassignment. Blaine was committed to his job and Kurt had assumed the long hours he’d been working lately were a temporary project. It seemed they may not be longer hours at all, but just the time it took for Blaine to get to his new assignment.   
  
“Why?” Kurt tilted his head trying to figure this out, “Why was he transferred, is it a better job? And why didn’t he tell me?”   
  
That was the real question. Did Blaine think Kurt was uninterested in his everyday life? Was Blaine ashamed for some reason? Kurt felt uneasy thinking that Blaine wasn’t comfortable sharing things with him.

Wes glanced away for a moment, the servants had left and it was just the two of them now. “I don’t know why he hasn’t mentioned it, but it isn’t a better assignment really. It isn’t a bad one, it is just that there is less attention there.”  
  
“Less attention? What is it that you aren’t you saying, Wes?” Kurt had stopped eating and crossed his arms over his chest. He felt like he was missing something important.  
  
Wes sighed and then squared his shoulders. Kurt had learned over the years that was a sure sign from Wes that he was about to say something he didn’t think Kurt would want to hear.   
  
“Things may have become… difficult for Blaine here at the temple. Most of the other servants haven’t been a problem, but some of the supervisors have had a hard time… understanding how to treat Blaine now that he works for the temple but is also…” Wes waved a hand as if trying to find the right word, his eyes glancing quickly to Kurt’s bed.   
  
“Now that he is being bedded by the Filikas?” Kurt finished for him understanding where this was going.  
  
“Yes.” Wes nodded. “Blaine has never sought special treatment because of it, but that doesn’t mean things haven’t been awkward. I think sending him to the ancillary was easier on everyone because the monks there don’t see him with you and don’t even see you very often.”  
  
Kurt nodded, his jaw hurting he was working it so hard. “Right. Right. So you are saying people have been giving Blaine a hard time?”   
  
Wes’ face furrowed as if tasting something unpleasant, “Some people… but those cases have mostly been dealt with. It’s just. It is hard to have a place in-between. With the Filikas one moment, a servant the next. People don’t know where he fits in the hierarchy of things anymore.” Wes fully faced Kurt, “You now I don’t stand for gossip, but I did think you needed be aware.”   
  
“Of course.” Kurt was extremely grateful that Wes had told him, Blaine certainly hadn’t.   
  
Kurt cringed thinking about earlier that morning trying to talk Blaine into staying with him when he had to travel to work, now knowing that people were making things difficult for him thinking he was getting special treatment. Which honestly, in some ways he was, but that couldn’t be avoided if he was going to spend time with Kurt.  
  
“I’ll talk to him. In fact, I wanted to talk to him anyway. I’ve already been thinking that he should take on some kind of official role.”  
  
Wes lifted his eyebrows but didn’t really look surprised.   
  
“Blaine and I together, it isn’t a temporary thing. Not for me at least, I… as long as he’ll have me.” Kurt cleared his throat, “And I’d like the people to know about him. In a way that isn’t going to make his life harder.”  
  
“I’m sure if the two of you discuss it you’ll find the perfect thing for him, a consort of some kind? However, it _will_ change things for him. He already gets stopped by people wanting to know more about you or thinking there is some kind of holiness emanating from him because of his involvement with you. You know how it is, people treat you differently when you are in a place of power or position.”   
  
Kurt sighed, he was worried about that. Blaine never sought out that kind of attention and Kurt wasn’t sure how he would handle it in the long term. Especially if he accepted some kind of position of authority in the temple like Kurt wanted him too. Would he be alright with his entire life changing? Would he think Kurt was worth the upset of it?  
   
Kurt worried about it for the rest of the day. All through his meetings with the monks about the upcoming harvest season, and with the governors about the plumbing infrastructure, and the army commanders about the repairs needed to the west wall. He was glad this wasn’t a supplication day, because he always wanted to give the people his undivided attention and he was struggling today.   
  
He was back in his rooms, finishing a light dinner and wondering why he’d never put together that Blaine had a new job. He was pacing, worrying over the fact that Blaine hadn’t confide in him, and hoping the idea of becoming a consort didn’t scare Blaine away – when the doors behind him opened and Kurt turned to find Blaine himself entering.   
  
Blaine’s hair was damp and in tight ringlets, as if he’d just bathed, he worn clean linens, and a bright smile as he met Kurt’s eyes. “Hello, Beautiful,” he greeted as he walked up to Kurt, anchoring his hands on Kurt’s hips, and leaning in for a kiss.   
  
Kurt kissed him in return, the stress of the day momentarily falling from his shoulders in Blaine’s embrace. “Hello to you,” Kurt breathed as they pulled apart. “Have you eaten?” Blaine glanced at the table where food was still laid out and his stomach growled.   
  
“Oh, baby,” Kurt let out a laugh, “Sit and eat. Tell me about your day.” Kurt had important things he wanted to discuss, but he wasn’t going to launch into them, especially not if Blaine had an empty stomach.   
  
Blaine kissed Kurt’s cheek, like he just couldn’t help himself, before sitting down and gratefully filling a plate with food.   
  
“Don’t they give you a lunch break?” Kurt teased as Blaine popped a forkful of dried cherries and rice in his mouth.  
  
Blaine winked, “Of course, but it was a long day.”   
  
_Because you have to travel back and forth and then work with people who treat you differently because we’re together_ , Kurt thought, but stopped himself from saying. Instead, they chatted a little while about their days as Blaine finished up his meal.   
  
Kurt was twirling a fork between his fingers and occasionally straightening the plates and bowls of food so they were in a straight line, when Blaine reached out coving Kurt’s hands with his own.   
  
“Is everything alright?”  
  
Kurt looked up from the table in surprise, “Yes, why?”  
  
Blaine smiled sweetly, “You nervously straighten things when something is bothering you.”   
  
“Oh” Kurt could feel his cheeks flush, “Um… well. I did want to discuss something with you.”  
  
Blaine nodded and stood from the table keeping Kurt’s hands in his own as he pulled him toward a plush sofa nearby, “Of course, anything. You can say anything you need to me.”   
  
“Right.” Kurt sat down next to Blaine feeling stiff and nervous, “And so can you. You can tell me anything. You do know that, right?”   
  
Blaine nodded, “I know that.”   
  
“Right…” Kurt took a deep breath, “Then why haven’t you mentioned you were transferred to work in the auxiliary temple near the outskirts of town?”   
  
Blaine’s smile instantly faded, “Oh.” He looked at Kurt blankly. “I guess you would know about that, you are the Filikas, I’m sure people tell you everything.”   
  
“I just found out today, Blaine… Did you want it to be a secret?”  
  
Blaine let go of Kurt’s hands to rub the back of his neck, looking thoughtful, “No, not exactly.”   
  
Most of the time Blaine’s face was an open book that anyone could read, but every once in a while he retreated behind a mask even Kurt couldn’t decipher. Now was one of those times and it was making Kurt a little anxious.   
  
“I’m not spying on you,” Kurt hurried to assure him, “I promise. We- …Someone happened to mention it. I’m sorry. I should have waited for you to bring it up. I’ll tell people not to update me on your business, I don’t mean to overstep.”   
  
“I mean, I do work in your temples… so it is your business too.” Blaine was still looking thoughtful, his happy expression from dinner gone.   
  
“No. I mean… you should be able to have a private life. Gods know how much I value having one.” Kurt was still fidgeting nervously, not many people could actually make Kurt this nervous. “It’s just that… there is _very little_ I don’t tell you. And if I don’t it’s because I can’t… because it is confidential kingdom leadership stuff. Even then I wish I could tell you.”  
  
Blaine nodded, his brows furrowed and not quite meeting Kurt’s eyes as he remained silent. Which only caused Kurt to feel even more nervous, “Seriously, Blaine I didn’t mean to pry. I may be the Filikas, but you’re should have your privacy, you’re my… my gentleman companion but I know there should be boundaries. Really. I do.”    
  
Blaine looked up quickly and his face broke out into a sudden smile before he started to laugh, “ _Gentleman companion_?”   
  
“I…” Kurt’s cheeks blushed a deeper red, “I was going to say ‘lover’ and then backed out.”   
  
“Lover is better.”  
  
Kurt shook his head and bit his lip, “I’ve made a mess of this.”   
  
“No, you haven’t.” Blaine reached for Kurt’s hands again, his whole expression seeming easier, “I didn’t tell you about the transfer, but it’s been weighing on me. I wanted to tell you.”   
  
“Then, can I ask why you didn’t?”  
  
“Because of your ‘kingdom leadership stuff’, you lead an entire nation!” Blaine blew out a puff of air in exasperation, “You bless the land, grant supplications, and make sure everyone in Patria has the best life you can give them. You do so much for so many people, I didn’t… I don’t want to be a burden to you.”   
  
Kurt stared at Blaine for a moment, letting his jaw drop before he was able to speak, “You… think. _Blaine!_ No, never. You could never be a burden! Do you not understand how much better and fuller my life is with you in it? I mean… before you I didn’t even really have a life. You’ve brought me so much joy and… I, I _love_ you Blaine. You know I do. We have a partnership here.” Kurt scooted closer to Blaine on the sofa, watching his round intent eyes, “We have to communicate with each other. I don’t mean you have to tell me _everything_ , but please don’t hide things because you think it would be burdensome.” He brought a hand to the back of Blaine’s neck, “You could never be a burden to me, and if something is bothering you we can bear it together”   
  
A slow smile spread across Blaine’s lips, “I love you too.”   
  
As many times as Kurt had heard him say it, those words still made his heart beat double time.   
  
Blaine rubbed his thumb over the back of Kurt’s hand. “It _has_ been a little difficult, with work and my social life, most people have been wonderful about it. Tina nearly passed out in shock and excitement when she found out I was tribute and she and my friends have been so supportive of our relationship.”   
  
Kurt smiled encouragingly. He’d met Tina and Mike and some of Blaine’s closest friends and was glad Blaine had good people in his life.   
  
“But some of the other servants…” Blaine continued, “And supervisors, and even a few of the monks… they seem to think I’ve put myself in a position I don’t deserve. That I somehow manipulated my way to your side. I’m a servant, and it is a good and noble job, but there are a few, not the majority, but a few who think… I don’t know, they think I don’t deserve you.” Blaine’s eyes drifted away from Kurt’s again, “I guess I can’t blame them for that.”  
  
“Blaine, _no_.” Kurt’s heart hurt at these words.  
  
Blaine just shook his head and forged on, ready it seemed to talk about it. “I was transferred to the auxiliary temple to, ‘not be a distraction’ or something. I’m given jobs that keep me from the public eye and away from some of the people who don’t seem to like having me around.”    
  
“ _Blaine_.”   
  
“I don’t want you to think I have any regrets. Because I don’t. It is a very small price to pay to be with you.”   
  
Kurt closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath and squeezing Blaine hands. He hated this. He hated that Blaine had been mistreated. And he really hated there was a part of Blaine that still though he didn’t deserve to be with Kurt - which was _ridiculous_.   
  
“You deserve everything good Blaine.” Kurt said opening his eyes again to meet Blaine’s reluctant ones. “You are the kindest, most compassionate person I’ve ever met and deserve only good, wonderful things in your life. I don’t want you to have to pay _any_ price to be with me.”   
  
Blaine shrugged, “It really is okay. As long as I get to be with you, it doesn’t bother me.”  
  
Kurt moved forward again, this time to lean his forehead against Blaine’s, “ _Blaine_ ,”  
  
“Really Kurt,” Blaine voice was soft and sincere, “I am happy, sometimes I can’t believe my life is real I’m so happy with you.”  
  
“Gods Blaine, I am so happy too.” Kurt curled his fingers tenderly in Blaine’s curls, “I wanted to talk to you about something even before I learned all of this.” He took a shaky breath, “But I’m worried about how you’ll respond.”   
  
“This whole conversation has been about communicating with each other.”   
  
“Right. True. Okay.” Kurt straighten up again so he could look Blaine in the face and decided to just go for it, “I was already thinking that perhaps it was time you had a formal title. Something that told people who you are and what your place is within Patria. I’m not saying anything against being a servant, it is a good job, but what if I wanted to give you a different one?” Kurt bit his lip, “People might talk. People _will_ talk, but you’d be in a better position to ignore them.”  
  
“I…” Blaine blinked as if he was having trouble processing this information, “A title? Are you… What… what kind of title?”   
  
“Something official like _Consort to the Filikas_. I mean we would have to create the role and responsibilities because there’s never been a… _you_ before.” Kurt smiled and hoped that Blaine would understand he wasn’t try to say anything against Blaine’s old life, it was just that things were different now, whether or not they meant for them to be.  
  
“That sounds… official.” Blaine swallowed and his eyes began to look a little misty, “And very long-term.”   
  
Kurt’s heart skipped a beat, “Is that not okay? I mean the long-term part. I…” Kurt laughed nervously, “I was planning on the long-term between us regardless of your title or position.” Kurt voice grew quieter, filled with nerves, “Weren’t you?”   
  
“I…” Blaine’s voice sounded choked off but he nodded his head, wiping his eyes quickly. “ _Gods, Kurt_.” With that he lunged forward capturing Kurt’s lips in an adoring kiss.   
  
Kurt let out a startled but please squeal in response as he let Blaine push him down onto the sofa with his kiss. Kurt gasped as Blaine’s lips slide against his own and then pulled away only to start working their way up Kurt’s jaw to behind his ear and then down again covering Kurt’s neck with devotion.   
  
“I…um… wow.” Kurt felt breathless, “I take it you… you like the idea?”   
  
“Kurt the title… I” Blaine lifted his head which was a loss because Kurt was really enjoying what his lips had been doing, on the other hand he could look into Blaine's smile-crinkled golden eyes which were always a site to behold. “I don’t care what people call me, but the fact that the title… it makes us official… it makes us real.” He still looked like he could cry, but Kurt assumed they’d be happy tears with how wide he was smiling. “I could have never dreamed of such a thing.”  
  
“What we’ve had between us has always been real, Blaine”   
  
“I know… I know. It’s just, you want something long-term.”  
  
“Blaine! Of course I do. _I’m always going to love you_.”   
  
Blaine laughed and ducked down again to kiss Kurt. Blaine’s mouth was firm and warm and welcoming. Kurt got lost in the sensation of having Blaine over him on the sofa, bodies close and lips roaming. Kurt wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, but when they finally parted Blaine’s curls were adorably frizzy from Kurt’s hands running through them and Kurt’s lips felt like they were buzzing.   
  
“I love you.” Blaine whispered and Kurt’s face hurt he was smiling so hard.   
  
“I love you too. Tomorrow we’ll meet with Wes and some of my advisors and see what the next steps are for your title and new position.”  
  
Blaine just nuzzled his nose against Kurt’s in response.  
  
“You’ll be okay, right? I mean, your life had changed so much in the past six months and this will only garner you more attention.”   
  
“You’ll be by my side?”  
  
“Naturally.” Kurt said cupping Blaine’s face.   
  
“Then I’ll be fine.” Blaine smiled and his hands reached for Kurt’s tunic as he started slipping it off his shoulders.   
  
Kurt laughed and grabbed Blaine by the waist bringing him down on top of him, kissing him again and letting their touches turn heated.   
  
He’d never been happier and Blaine was the reason why. He would do anything in his power to make sure Baline was always happy and taken care of.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! Sorry for the log wait between chapters, but this one is extra-long to make up for it. I promise some more action is coming soon. Meanwhile enjoy some Klaine lovies. 
> 
> Feel free to leave me a comment if you are enjoying the story, I LOVE to hear from you. It keeps me motivated. ❤️

“Oh my god Blaine! What are you doing?”

Blaine stopped in place where he’d been nervously pacing his room and turned towards Tina as she came rushing in. Her dark hair flying behind her as she clutched a fabric wrapped package against her chest.

“Why aren’t you dressed?”

“I just…” Blaine ran a hand through his unruly hair and shrugged sheepishly. “I lost track of time.”

“What have you been doing since I left?” Tina tossed the package on the bed and hurried to Blaine’s wardrobe throwing it open and pulling out a few garments. Rich fabrics and embroidered silks, a new outfit made just for Blaine for today’s ceremony.

 “You said you didn’t want a servant to assist you today. I thought that meant you’d at least be able to dress yourself. You’ve only been doing that your entire life.” She turned from the closet and held clothes out to Blaine, “Have you just been pacing a rut in the floor this whole time?”

“Maybe?” Blaine answered, though he knew that was exactly what he’d been doing, he was surprised by how much time he’d wasted. He took the clothes from Tina as she sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Put those on and then we’ll deal with… that,” She motioned to the rowdy cornucopia of curls on top of Blaine’s head.

Blaine nodded and began following Tina’s instructions, pulling on his pants and then slipping off his robe to put his shirt on while Tina unwrapped the package she’d brought with her.

“Did you find the wax?” Blaine asked straightening his shirt and catching his reflection in the mirror. It was an unfamiliar sight.

His pants and shirt were of finely woven linen with expertly embroidered embellishments at the cuffs. Even without the jacket he’d laid on the bed he already looked richer and more distinguished than he had in his entire life. That was until his eyes made their way upwards to the unpresentable fluff on the top of his head. He ran his hand through it again, even though he knew that only made it worse, “Please say you found it.”

“I brought wax for your hair.” Tina assured.

“Yes, but is it the wax I use?

“I still can't believe this is the day you’d run out of your usual supply.”

“I knew I was low, but I thought I had enough.”

“If you hadn’t bathed, done your hair, and then bathed again you would have been fine,” Tina scolded as she turned him away from the mirror and led him by his shoulders to sit down on a nearby chair.

“It just wasn’t right the first time.”

“Well, we’ll get it right this time.” Tine smiled and opened the jar of soft cosmetic wax she’d brought to help tame Blaine’s curls.

Blaine glance down to the jar in her hands and his eyes grew round, “That’s not it! That’s not what I use!”

“Blaine, Blaine I know. But it was as close to it as I could find on such short notice.”

“Tina!” Blaine tried to get up from the chair but Tina’s hand on his shoulder to keep him still. “I can’t do this! I can’t go in there with my hair looking like a sparrow’s nest!”

“Oh gods, Blaine don’t be a diva about this. We don’t have time!”

Blaine shook his head feeling the nerves that had been stirring in his chest all morning start to expand, but Tina was right. They didn’t have time for him to panic. “I’m sorry. I sent you out on a fool’s errand at the last minute. I just want everything to be perfect.”

“It will be.” Tina said as she rubbed some wax between her fingers and then moved to comb them through Blaine’s hair. He stopped her with a gentle hand around her wrist before her fingers got to his curls.

“I’ll do it.” Blaine took the jar of wax and a wide-toothed comb from his dresser and walked to the mirror. He tried to focus on the familiar routine of taming his curls as he took deep breaths and attempted to get his nerves under control.

Tina watched him for a moment and then gathered some things from around the room before sitting on the bed quietly waiting until he was done. Tina could be a bit of a chatterbox, but it seemed she knew Blaine well enough to understand he needed some quiet right now to help him calm down.

“I guess that’s the best I can hope for.” Blaine said has he finished with his hair.

He set the comb and wax down ad took a deep breath. It didn’t look bad, at least it wasn’t unruly now. Even if he may have used a bit more wax than normal so his hair was nearly plastered to his head.

“Come here.” Tina said getting up from the bed and pulling him to the dresser and the items she’d collected. She lifted a glass jar of fragrant oil – a gift from Kurt – and patted a little on Blaine’s wrists and neck. Next, she wrapped a gold silk sash around his waist tying it perfectly before she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him to the bed, grabbing the finale piece, an elegant green and gold brocade coat. Blaine slipped it on and Tina straightened the shoulders before taking a step back to admire him.

“Blaine… you look. I mean. I hardly recognize you. You look like one of the gentry.” She wiped at her misty eyes and smiled at him with such warmth that his tense muscles relaxed a little.

“Thank you, Tina.” Blaine squared his shoulders and turned to the mirror, his mouth falling open in surprise. He didn’t recognize himself. He looked like someone born into this life. His hair straight and his clothes rich, he was hardly himself. The nerves hit him full force again, his stomach churning as his hands started to tremble. He felt like a fraud.

“Blaine.” Tina grabbed one of his quivering hands, “Why are you so scared? All you have to do is walk up next to the Filikas, say a couple of lines you have memorized by heart and then that’s it, its done. You’re going to do great!”

“It isn’t the ceremony itself I’m nervous about… well, that’s not true, it isn’t only the ceremony I’m nervous about.”

“What it is? You’re as jittery as a groom, you’d think this was your wedding day!”

Blaine let out an awkward laugh as he felt his entire face flush. His wedding day. He could only picture that ever happening if he was marrying Kurt and that was too big a wish for him to really contemplate right now. “I think I’d be less nervous if it was my wedding.”

“Why?” Tina’s eyes furrowed as if she really didn’t understand the gravity of this day.

“Tina, I’m becoming Consort to the Filikas. That… it’s a big deal. Everyone is going to be looking at me as if I’m someone… special or important. I’m just a servant!” Blaine stopped himself just before his hands reached his newly tamed curls, remembering in time not to mess them up.

“And what’s wrong with being a servant?”

“Nothing.” Blaine hurried to assure her, he wasn’t trying to insult Tina, “I loved that job. I knew how to do that job. I knew who I was, but now… now I’m going to be... I don’t know… I’m going to be-”

“One of the most important people in Patria.”

“Tina,” Blaine’s words came out a hoarse whisper, “You aren’t helping.”

“It’s true though. This has been two months in the making, you’ve gone over and over what your new title means. You and Kurt have spent hours discussing it. The whole temple is ready to support you-”

“Not everyone…” Blaine murmured but Tina continued on.

“And all off Patria will love you. One, because you are wonderful, and kind, and just want the best for people. But also because the Filikas loves you and we all love him and anyone with half a brain can see how happy you make him. It’s going to be okay.”

Blaine let out a long breath and nodded. Kurt loved him. He closed his eyes and pictured Kurt’s joyful face as they planned this day, eyes crinkled and lips in a continual smile. Kurt loved him. The thought of Kurt went a long way in calming him. When he opened his eyes again Tina was watching him carefully.

“Are you going to be alright?”

“Yes.” Blaine nodded, “Thank you, Tina. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Your hair would look like a flurry of dust bunnies for one thing.”

Blaine chuckled, feeling much better, but still started at the knock on the door. Mike opened it and stuck his head in, “Ready? I’ve been sent to fetch you.”

“Come in and see how regal Blaine looks!”

Mike walked in and let out a low whistle looking Blaine up and down, “My gods, Blaine.”

“Is it too much?” Blaine asked nervously fiddling with his cuffs.

“No. You look perfect.” Mike smiled and then stepped forward wrapping Blaine in a hug, “I’m so excited for you.”

Blaine hugged him back, as Tina tutted and tried to separate them, “Don’t wrinkle his clothes!”

Mike and Blaine pulled apart smiling and finding Tina looking a little misty eyed again. She stepped up to Blaine holding his face in both her hands and pressed a kiss to his forehead, “Go make us proud Bumble B.”

Blaine nodded and followed Tina and Mike out of his room, down the hallway, across a foyer, up some stairs and then to the waiting chamber outside the Supplication Room. He knew it was crowded today, monks, servants, and citizens of Patria packed in to get a glimpse of the new Consort to the Filikas. He knew his parents and brother would be in the front row. Mike and Tina would sneak in and be there too, invited guest of his. Tina squeezed his hand encouragingly and then she and Mike left to sneak in a back door.

Blaine smiled as he watched them go, both dressed in their finest because today they weren’t servants of the temple, but the friends of the Filikas and his Consort. Blaine cursed under his breath as he realized he never even told Tina how nice she looked, he’d been too lost in his own worries.

One of the monks and a servant waited with him. “Now the Filikas is already in there. Seated and waiting for the official declarations to be over.” The monk said as they stood behind a curtain that blocked their view to the Supplication Room.

Blaine could hear the voice of Emma, one of the head monks, opening the ceremony. Blaine smiled a little remembering that Kurt had purposely picked Emma instead if William for this duty because Willliam was one of the monks who’d given Blaine a hard time about his new position in the temple. Now William had to participate in a ceremony that would effectively put Blaine in a position of greater power than William held, but the honor of preforming the ceremony was given to one of the monks who'd been kindest to Blaine.

 “Once that is done the Filikas will make the announcement that he has chosen a Consort.” The monk continued, “And the monks will confirm it and then you go in.”

Blaine nodded along. He knew all of this already of course, but he didn’t mind the reminder. It helped to focus on the details instead of the grandeur of what was happening today.

Blaine’s breath caught in his throat as Emma's voice grew silent and then Kurt started to talk, his voice taking on the powerful, commanding tone he used when doing something official. Blaine fisted and stretched out his fingers a couple of times and then he heard the monks all answer in unison and... and this was it.

The servant, a young woman Blaine knew named Kitty, quickly and smoothly held back the curtain allowing Blaine to see into the Supplication Room. He was standing on the side towards the front, so he had a good view of how crowded the space was. Standing room only, both on the main floor and in the second floor gallery. Blaine felt frozen in place until his eyes landed on Mike and Tina in the front row, standing next to his mother who was smiling so widely Blaine could almost physically feel her happiness. His father was there too, looking very proud, and his older brother, Cooper, dressed elegantly and nodding to Blaine reminding him he had to move.

Oh gods. Right.

Blaine took a step forward and then another, until he was walking into the room and up the steps of the dais. It wasn’t until then that he let himself lift his eyes and look at Kurt – the Filikas – standing before his people looking every inch like the god he was. Kurt was wearing a shimmering blue sleeveless coat that went down to his ankles over white silk trousers and shirt. Every piece perfectly tailored for him, simple but somehow still the most stunning clothing in the room.

Blaine walked closer, finding his mark about two feet away from Kurt. They turned facing each other, and Blaine finally looked at Kurt’s face, radiant with the breadth of his smile, his blue eyes sparkling like sapphires. He was perfect.

Blaine’s stomach flipped imagining standing facing Kurt this way if it was their wedding. He couldn’t think about that. They’d never discussed anything even resembling marriage. It didn’t matter though, because right now Kurt was standing before his people telling them, _this is the man I’ve chosen to stand beside me_.

Blaine bowed and Kurt took a step forward reaching out to take Blaine’s hand, which was trembling uncontrollably. Kurt’s eyes furrowed just enough that Blaine was probably the only one to notice it. As he met Blaine’s eyes he squeezed his hand and then brought it up to his lips to brush as kiss against it.

Kurt then turned to the crowd letting go of Blaine’s hand and Blaine followed suit. As crowded as the room was it was completely silent in anticipation. He heard Kurt very quietly clear his throat and remembered this was the moment he was meant to say something.

Blaine took a breath and then recited his lines. Words about loving Patria and supporting the Filikas. Words that he wholeheartedly meant, but couldn't really focus on right now. Reciting them by memory.

When he finished Kurt smiled at him and then turned to the gathered crowd, calling out, his melodious voice echoing through the room, “May I present, Blaine Devon Anderson – Consort to the Filikas!”

The silence was ruptured as a loud cheer went up through the crowd. Friends, fellow servants, his family, monks, and people he didn’t even know cheering for him. Blaine felt his throat tighten with tears. No the people weren’t just cheering for him, they were cheering for their Filikas. Tina was right, they would love Blaine because they loved the Filikas.

Blaine wouldn’t let them down. He may no longer be a servant and he may have new responsibilities that came with his new title, but he knew his main job, his main purpose. Be there for the Filikas. Love him. Stand by his side. Blaine honestly couldn’t think of anything else in the world he rather do.

After the ceremony Blaine and Kurt were shuffled off to a reception of sorts. There was a big party the people of Patria were throwing in the city square and Kurt and Blaine would make an appearance, but for now they went to a smaller reception to shake hands and rub shoulders with some of the land’s more prominent figures. Blaine soon lost track of Kurt in the fray and he was accosted by his mother, Pam, who was smiling and crying and hugging him so tight Blaine had to eventually pry himself from her arms so he could breathe.

“Oh, Blaine,” she gushed, “I’m so happy for you.”

“Thanks, Mom.” Blaine said, still a bundle of nerves but feeling better around his family.

“And the Filikas! He looks so majestic and powerful. The two of your together were beautiful! You were so handsome up there!

“Nothing compares to Kurt.” Blaine said with a smile as he turned his attention to his father who clasped him on the shoulders.

“You’ve always made us proud son. Today was no exception.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Cooper interrupted grabbing Blaine and hugging him so hard he lifted him off the ground. “I still can’t believe my kid brother is banging the Filikas.”

“Cooper!” Pam scolded as Cooper let Blaine down and tried to ruffle his hair, but it was too slicked down to mess up.

Blaine shook his head and reflexively smoothed a hand over his hair, “It’s more than that between Kurt and I, you know.”

“Of course it is, Squirt, I just have to be a pain in your ass. It’s my job.”

“Excuse me.” Blaine turned to see that Wes had silently moved to his side. “I hate to interrupt time with your family but the Chancellor of Agriculture would like to meet you.”

“Don’t worry about us.” Pam said leaning in to kiss Blaine cheek, “You and the Filikas are still coming to dinner later this week, yes?”

“Of course, Mom. And you know you can call him Kurt.”

“Oh well… we’ll see.”

Blaine was swept away by Wes and introduced to so many people he had no hope of remembering any of them later. Kurt was better at this kind of thing, he never forgot a name or a face. The rest of the evening flew by and Blaine only saw Kurt a few times. By the time they were pulled away from the reception to go make an appearance at the party in town Blaine was already exhausted. He had to remind himself it wouldn’t always be like this, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle it if it was.

He climbed into a carriage and set next to Kurt, thankfully alone if only for a moment.

“Are you okay?” Kurt asked as Blaine closed his eyes and rested his head back as they started moving towards the center of the city.

“Mmmm.”

He felt Kurt reach out and take his hand. Blaine turned his head and opened his eyes to look at him with a smile, “It’s been a long day.”

Kurt nodded, “You look like you’re feeling better.”

“Feeling better?”

“Don’t get me wrong you looked absolutely gorgeous, but during the ceremony you were a little pale and your hands were trembling, I was worried you’d pass out.”

Blaine let out a chuckle and leaned his head on Kurt’s shoulder, “It’s all a little overwhelming.”

Kurt kissed his head, “The day is almost over. After saying hello to people in the city square we get to head back to the temple, go to our rooms, close the doors, and not worry about anything.”

“That sounds like paradise.” Our rooms. Blaine loved the sound of that. All his things will have been moved to the Filikas rooms after the ceremony, because they were _their_ rooms now.

As soon as they stopped in the city square Blaine did everything he could not to show his exhaustion or nerves. These were his people after all, he knew many of them by name. It was strange to be presented to them as some kind of leader, but at least this was easier than the reception had been.

People here were drinking, eating, and just enjoying life. Kurt made a sort speech, blessed as many babies as were presented to him, and even one goat, and was all around completely lovable. He didn’t go out among the people often, it was something he’d started doing more in the past few months on Blaine encouragement, and the people adored him.  
  
People Blaine knew and people he only just recognized clamped him on the back to congratulate him, offered him their best wines, told him how they’d always knew he was meant for greatness, and we so excited that their joy was infectious.

Blaine was lucky enough to dance with Kurt for a couple of the energetic songs played by the townspeople and then they said their goodbyes, knowing the festivities would continue well into the night. Today was being treated like a holiday. Kurt reached out and shook as many of the hands stretched out to him as he could as they clambered back into the carriage.

“That was lively!” Kurt said brushing his hair out of his face, cheeks rosy, and eyes dancing.

“They love you.”

“And you.” Kurt said bumping shoulders, “You had a throng of admirers so thick I kept losing sight of you.”

Blaine could feel himself blush, “I’m just a novelty. Something new”

“It’s more than that,” Kurt said catching Blaine’s eyes and keeping contact. “They feel they have one of their own looking out for them now. And they do. They love you.”

Blaine shrugged, not knowing what to say or how to handle this new found recognition.

“And in any case, I love you, Blaine.”

“What more could I ask for?” Blaine smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

Back at the temple Kurt excused his servants and grabbed Blaine’s hand hurrying him along to their rooms. As the heavy doors closed behind them Kurt let out a deep sigh leaning against the wall as he let his shoulders drop and his head fall back, “Gods, that was tiring. Fantastic, but tiring.”

“You hide it well,” Blaine said moving towards him so close that Kurt’s body was trapped between him and the wall, taking in his slumped posture and the weariness behind his eyes. “I’d never have known you were tired out there.”

“I never want to people to think I’m tired of _them_.”  

“So you smile and laugh and keep going and then come back here and actually breathe?” Blaine brushed a thumb softly against Kurt cheek.

“It’s so much better now. I get to come back here with you. I use to be so… so alone.”

“Never again, not if I have a say in it,” Blaine promised, meaning it with everything in him, he couldn’t say more as Kurt swooped in to kiss him.

“I love you. You were amazing today." Kurt said even as his lips worked against Blaine’s, "Thank you so much for doing all this.”  He began pushing him back into the room, pulling his coat off and then working on his shirt.

Blaine laughed and followed Kurt’s lead, which led him straight to the bed of course. “You know there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you.” Blaine answered gazing up and Kurt as he eased him back onto the mattress while tossing Blaine’s shirt aside.

Kurt crawled up in the bed, straddling Blaine and leaning their foreheads together, “I don’t understand how I’m so fortunate to have found you Blaine, but please believe me when I say the feeling is mutual. I would move mountains for you.”

 Blaine kissed him deeply, fingers working at Kurt’s shirt as they moved back on the bed lips attached and hands frantic to remove their clothing until all their finery was in piles on the floor and it was just them, skin to skin.

“Could you actually do that?” Blaine asked while kissing him, “Move mountains?”

Kurt laughed, “I’ve never tried, but probably not.” His hands worked over Blaine’s exposed skin leaving goosebumps in their wake. “You aren’t too tired?” Kurt asked, as a hand smoothly ran down Blaine’s chest and stopped right below his belly button.

“Definitely not too tired.” Blaine wanted Kurt so much right now he was vibrating with it.

Kurt’s lips quirked up into a smile. “Good.” He then lowered himself onto Blaine, their bodies warm and pressed together as Kurt began to rock.

“Gods Kurt, I could devour you right now.” Blaine breathed into his skin as his teeth lightly scraped across Kurt’s jaw.

 

Kurt laughed, “Feel free.”

Blaine’s hands moved down Kurt’s body until he was able to slip one between his legs, and cup Kurt, caressing him and pulling a deep groan from his lips.

“Blaine,” Kurt whimpered.

“Usually I’d want to make this last, but honestly Kurt after a day as long as this one I just… I just want…”

“What do you want, Blaine?”

Blaine stopped kissing Kurt long enough to look directly in his gorgeous eyes, “I want you to ride me.”

Kurt looked stunned for a moment his eyebrows high, before his lips twitched and he let out a low groan, Blaine could feel him harden in his hand. “Yes, yes. Good. That’s… let’s do that.”

Blaine laughed and rolled to his side, Kurt lifting himself so that Blaine could reach for the nightstand drawer and pull out a bottle of oil.

He was about to open it when Kurt slid down his body, hovering over his cock before smoothly taking it in his mouth.

“Fuck!” Blaine cried and clenched the bottle as Kurt bobbed up and down on him and then pulled off once Blaine was fully hard, wiping his mouth with the back of his arm and reaching for the bottle of lube.

“Let me?” Blaine asked, “For you?”

Kurt’s eyes were wide and dilated and he just nodded as they changed positions on the bed, Kurt on his back his legs spread and hooked over Blaine’s shoulders, ass propped up on a pillow. His skin was smooth, white flush pink in the heat of the moment, his lips plump and his cock hard. Just the sight of him was more than Blaine could even take in at times. He just wanted to make this feel good for the man he loved.

Blaine slicked up his fingers and then trailed down slowly stroking Kurt’s shaft and then his balls, coating them in oil as Kurt moaned, and gods, his face when he moaned, t was everything Blaine could do not to come just at the sight of it. Blaine steeled himself before moving his hand back towards Kurt’s hole, dipping a finger in and watching as Kurt’s cheeks flushed and his lips fell open in a cry of pleasure.

As eager as Blaine was, he went as slowly as he could, one finger than eventually two, spreading and working Kurt open as Kurt rocked his hips to help the process move along. He kept his eyes on Blaine, except when there was a particularly deep move on Blaine’s part and then Kurt’s eyes would flutter closed as he whimpered. Once Blaine had three fingers working smoothly in and out Kurt opened his eyes, dazed and shining. “I can’t… I can’t wait any longer, Blaine.”

“Okay,” Blaine said, his heart pounding, and he removed his fingers wiping the oil off on a pillow which he then tossed off the bed.

“Lay back down.” Kurt said.

Blaine nodded in compliance and laid down on his back while Kurt moved to anchor his knees on each side of Blaine’s hips. Kurt poured some oil onto his palm and then grasped Blaine’s still hard cock in his hands and stroked it a few times causing Blaine to shout out in pleasure and need.

“Please, Kurt!”

Kurt smiled, leaned over to put the bottle on the nightstand, and then lifted himself up, reaching for Blaine’s cock again and lining it up to his entrance. Blaine watched him feeling like he was in a haze. Kurt worked agonizingly slow, lowering himself until Blaine was finally fully sheathed inside him.

Blaine reached out to hold Kurt’s hips with both of his hands and Kurt started slowly rocking, biting a lip and locking eyes with Blaine as he tantalizingly tweaked his own nipple and dragged a hand through his own hair. Good gods, Kurt was teasing him. Blaine couldn't do anything but moan and whine and cling onto Kurt’s hips.

Kurt kept things slow as first, rocking and then rotating his hips, clenching down on Blaine while Blaine was a trembling, whining mess under him. After a sometime though it seemed Kurt couldn’t keep the teasing pace up, he started to buck a little harder on top of Blaine, leaning over to press one hand against Blaine’s chest the other reaching up to grasp Blaine’s curls which had been released by the day’s activities and by Blaine’s sweat.

“Harder,” Kurt gasped and Blaine began thrusting his hips in time with Kurt’s movements, making the bed rock and creak with the forcefulness of their movements. Kurt began to shout and leaned forward even more, changing the angle and moving his hand from Blaine’s hair to clutch at a pillow almost ripping it, as Blaine pounded into him and Kurt rode him like a man on fire.

Neither of them lasted much longer after that. Blaine came first, he usually did, crying out so loudly his throat would feel it in the morning. Then he reached out to pump Kurt’s cock a couple times and that was all it took for Kurt to come spilling over. Kurt let out a rasping wail and Blaine reached the hand not on Kurt’s cock to hold the back of Kurt’s neck and pull him forward, swallowing Kurt’s cry with a wet, messy kiss.

They caught their breath for a moment, Blaine still inside Kurt, and even though it was becoming uncomfortable he didn’t want to move.

“More,” Kurt said as he pulled away from the kiss. Blaine just looked up at him, not understanding, but not arguing either as Kurt started shifting his hips again, still riding Blaine’s sensitive cock. “Is it okay?”

Blaine gasped, the sensation overpowering, “Yes. Don’t stop.”

Kurt nodded and again began to rock and swirl his hips, Blaine tried to buck up into him as well, but his body was spent. Kurt was stronger, had more stamina, he was a god after all, so he took over completely. Moving so that he could clench against Blaine’s shaft riding it up and down and in angles Blaine didn’t even understand how Kurt accomplished.

It was so good, it was so much. Blaine couldn’t talk, couldn’t even groan. He just laid there, mind blissed out and body trembling as Kurt brought him his second climax in a matter of minutes. He didn’t even recognize the sound that was pulled from his lips, some kind of long sobbed groan.

Blaine inhaled a deep breath of air and Kurt came again, without needing to be touched, his head tilted back, and his lips parted as he whispered something in his native tongue. Then Kurt’s vibrating body came crashing down onto Blaine’s as if he’d used his last reserves of strength and all he could do now was curl up against Blaine’s chest.

Kurt lifted his ass so that Blaine slid out of him and was still clutching Blaine – so quiet Blaine thought for a moment he’d fallen asleep. Blaine himself felt as if he was on the verge of passing out, but soon enough Kurt rolled off of him, with a blissful little sigh and got up from the bed walking with a slight limp to the water basin to wet some cloths.

He cleaned himself off on the way back to the bed. Blaine watched him with half closed eyes. Kurt washed Blaine off so gently that Blaine’s eyes slipped the rest of the way shut. He must have fallen asleep for a moment because when he opened his eyes again Kurt was snuggled up against him and the covers were draped over them.

Blaine looked at Kurt and kissed his eyebrow, the closet part of Kurt his lips could reach.

Kurt chuckled, “Was that too much?”

“No.”

“I went a little heavy.”

“It was am-” Blaine let out a long yawn, “Amazing.”

“Good.” Kurt said and burrowed closer to him.

“I love you, Kurt.”

“I love you, Consort to the Filikas.” Kurt smiled as if the title filled him with delight.

Blaine turned to his side and wrapped Kurt in both his arms. “Remind me to wake you up with a blow job in the morning to thank you for everything.”

Kurt laughed, “I guess who gets to give the blow job depends on who wakes up first.”

“Deal.” Blaine said and then fell into a deep and blissful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a while since I updated this story. My deepest apologies about that. I was struggling with where I wanted to take things and honestly considering abandoning this fic. But then I would get notifications of kudos and new comments, not a lot, but enough to let me know that a least a handful of people still want to read this verse. 
> 
> I can never fully express how much reader feedback means to writers. It really is the only reason I’m continuing this story. I love this verse, but I would have thought I was alone if you all didn’t comment and like… so thank you for that. Please know your voices matter! <3

Blaine woke up slowly, covered in heavy blankets but still shivering slightly as he reached out for Kurt – only to find his side of the bed empty and the sheets cool, Kurt must have left bed a while ago. Blaine lifted his head form the mess of covers and rubbed his eyes as he yawned, looking across the room until he saw what he was searching for.  
  
Kurt was standing by the window, the first rose colored rays of the morning sun splashing color on his pale skin. He was wearing nothing more than a pair of underwear, his back towards Blaine, his shoulders broad and his back firm, tampered down to a trim waist, and a perfect ass in those red shorts. Blaine licked his lips and got up from bed, feet quietly padding against the cold floor as he walked towards Kurt, stopping behind him and reaching out to wrap his arms around Kurt’s midsection and drop a kiss to his shoulder.  
  
He heard Kurt sigh contently and held him closer.  
  
“You’re up early.” Blaine murmured softly against Kurt’s skin as he continued to place light kisses to Kurt’s shoulder and neck.  
  
“Mmmm… Couldn’t sleep. We’re still having issues with our trade agreements with…” Kurt’s voice stuttered out as Blaine’s lips worked over his skin. “With… um.”  
  
“Patet Mare?” Blaine asked and Kurt just nodded leaning into Blaine’s embrace. Blaine had been Consort to the Filakas for several weeks now, and he was still growing into his new role, but one thing he knew was the major trade kingdoms that Patria was allies with. Blaine’s father was in the spice trade business and so it was already an interest to him even before he began sitting in on state meetings with the Filakas.  
  
“It’s becoming a problem.” Kurt continued even as he tiled his head to elongate his neck and invite Blaine’s kisses. “We’ve always been close allies with Patet Mare – I don’t know where this stubbornness from their side is coming from.”  
  
“Perhaps a meeting with King Saint James in is order?”  
  
“Yes, in fact I was just trying to compose a letter to his Highness Jesse… when _someone_ came along and started distracting me.”  
  
Blaine smiled and pulled back from where he’d been working his lips against Kurt’s jaw. “Kurt, you’re standing half naked in the morning sunlight, your skin looks like painted silk. What was I supposed to do?”  
  
Kurt laughed at that, his somewhat tense muscles finally relaxing as he turned in Blaine’s embrace to face him, “I guess when you put it that way it couldn’t be helped.” He leaned in and captured Blaine’s lips, kissing him so deeply that Blaine’s knees felt weak. Blaine smiled and moved his hands to anchor Kurt’s hips as he walked backwards until his knees hit a chair he knew was behind him and he fell down into it taking Kurt with him.  
  
Kurt laughed again as Blaine maneuvered him until he was straddling Blaine’s lap. Kurt stared down at him with gleaming eyes and a bright smile, “You don’t look so bad in in this lighting yourself.” He let his eyes wonder over Blaine’s bared chest, “If I’m silk, you’re shimmering bronze.”  
  
Blaine blushed, would he ever get use to Kurt finding _him_ beautiful?  
  
Blaine’s thoughts grew muddled after that, lost in the taste and feel of Kurt. Soft skin, sweet lips, strong hands, the easy sway of their bodies pressed together. They didn’t even make it back to the bed, instead they stayed on the big velvet chair, stripping off the last of their clothing, and taking things slow, an almost lazy push and pull. Lips smoothly trailing over skin, long drawn out sighs, hands working in ways that were both familiar and arousing. Their climaxes were pulled from one another with agonizing sweetness until Blaine was left panting on the chair, Kurt still in his lap, but wrapped around him as if they were fused together, his face resting in the crook of Blaine’s neck.  
  
Blaine rubbed his hand up and down Kurt’s smooth back as they caught their breath. He held him close for a long silent moment and starting to worry the longer Kurt remained quiet. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for one or both of them – though it was usually Blaine – to be worn out after lovemaking, but Kurt’s back muscles seemed tense again. “Is this issue with Patet Mare weighting that much on you?” Blaine asked softly.  
  
Kurt lifted his eyes to Blaine’s face, eyebrows raised. “Am I that transparent?”  
  
Blaine smiled and ran the pad of his thumb across Kurt’s kiss swollen lips, “I think I’ve learned to read your moods fairly well by now.”  
  
Kurt smiled and kissed his hand softly, “Yes, you have.”  
  
“Talk to me about it. I can’t promise to have answers, but I can listen.”  
  
Kurt nodded and moved to stand up from the chair reaching out for Blaine’s hand, which Blaine took after a moment of enjoying Kurt’s glorious nakedness, they cleaned off and then Kurt led him back to the bed where they could talk more comfortably. Once settled next to each other leaning against the headboard Kurt intertwined their fingers, looking at their clasped hands as he spoke.  
  
“I had an agreement with Queen Omeda, King Jesse’s mother. She believed, and rightfully so, that an alliance with Patria would be profitable for her country. I’m not all powerful you know. I can bless our lands to be fruitful, I do what I can to keep our people healthy, I even prolong the average life expectancy of Patriatians – but I don’t have enough power to do that everywhere.” Kurt sighed and rubbed his head with his free hand, “What our allies can expect from us is fair and generous treatment, bountiful goods, and protection from threats. Queen Omeda understood this… King Jesse, he seems to want more. In his letter he implies having an alliance with a country lead by a god should be more… I don’t know… useful to him.”  
  
Blaine worked his jaw, trying not to say anything inflammatory about this King Jesse, Kurt already gave so much and still it wasn’t enough?    
  
Kurt finally looked up, his eyes weary. He looked older than he usually did – or not older really, but more _lived_ , “I fear he’ll want the same kind of blessings I give to Patria – and I can’t. There are limits to what I can do… I don’t know what we’ll do if we lose Patet Mare as an ally. They are our largest neighboring kingdom.”  
  
“Things are that strained between our nations?” Blaine knew there was trouble with trade, but he didn’t know it extended as far as this.  
  
“I fear King Jesse will want more than I can give and when I say no he may… throw a tantrum like a spoiled child.” Kurt rolled his eyes, exasperated, “However, when a King throws a tantrum it affects his people, and in this case, ours… His letters have been getting increasingly aggressive.”  
  
Blaine worried his lip, not knowing how to help, “I didn’t realize things had gotten so bad.”  
  
Kurt sighed, “My hope is that an offered visit to Patria will help me befriend Jesse. I was friends with his mother, she was a lovely woman. Perhaps his hostility comes from not having a relationship other than what is set out on paper.”  
  
Blaine nodded, “Maybe as a new King he feels like he has to make himself known. He may just be trying to impress upon us that he is leader now. A visit could be good, you can show him that you respect his rule, which I know you do.”  
  
Kurt smiled, “I do. He is a young King and still learning, but I respect the fact that he wants what is best for his people.”  
  
Blaine lifted their joined hands and kissed Kurt’s gently, “I could help plan the visit. I use to help my father entertain business guest when I lived at home. You don’t have to do this on your own.”  
  
Kurt’s smile grew and his eyes looked a little misty, “Thank you. I can’t believe I did this so long without you, I couldn’t go back to that now.”  
  
“You are a great ruler Kurt, with or without me.”  
  
Kurt shook his head.  
  
“You were trained for this, and it shows.”  
  
“Trained? To be a leader?” Kurt let out a short surprised laugh, “Oh Blaine, I really wasn’t. I wasn’t a ruler back in my land.”  
  
“You… weren’t?” Blaine was stunned, he always pictured Kurt as some exiled sovereign.  
  
“No,” Kurt shook his head, “Among the gods, I was never meant to rule. I was just… well honestly I was a spoiled, entitled brat. I was raised by my father, my mother….” Kurt took in a shaky voice, “My mother, she _was_ important, I’m sure she still is. A kind of royalty in her own right, but not something that would have ever been passed down to me. Because of her esteemed position and my father’s ordinary one their marriage was never recognized. Besides, she wasn’t around much because her duties were too pressing… My father was just a simple man trying to do the best he could for a continuously ungrateful child.” Kurt sighed, “I was a pretty terrible son, demanding and selfish.”  
  
Blaine felt like he’d just been dosed with cold water. He didn’t know why he’d always thought Kurt was a leader exiled from his own land, but that was the picture he’d always had. He definitely couldn’t picture Kurt as a spoiled child disappointing his father. Kurt was so compassionate and generous, he couldn’t picture it. “You aren’t serious. You’re being too hard on yourself.”  
  
Kurt laughed ruefully, “I’m really not. I’m a god here, sure,” Kurt said with a remorseful smile, “but I wasn’t anything that special among my own people. I had potential, my father always said I had the potential to be more powerful than I was… but I was much more concerned with enjoying myself. Having fun with my rowdy friends, finding new pretty faces to still away with for kisses, generally running around neglecting my responsibilities. But even if I’d been a better son and… and a better person, I wasn’t royalty or anything.”  
  
“I don’t know why I thought…”  
  
“Because a leader is all you’ve ever know me as.”  
  
Blaine nodded. Kurt was the Filakas, to Blaine he always had been. “You don’t talk about your homeland often. I’ve never heard you mention your parents before.” Blaine’s mind was still reeling trying to picture Kurt as a reckless youth, rebelling against his parents. It was so far from the kindhearted ruler Kurt had become.  
  
“When I was…” Kurt swallowed deeply like it hurt to get these words out, “When I was expelled from my home I had to reevaluate everything I thought was important. I found myself a stranger in a land full of people I’d always thought to be inferior, but you know what I found instead of the substandard masses I thought humans were?” Kurt’s voice wavered with emotion, tugging at Blaine’s heart as he looked at Blaine with wide eyes.  
  
“What did you find?”  
  
“ _Kindness_. I was scared, alone, injured and far from home… Then this kindly faming couple took me in. They had no idea who or what I was – they just saw a lost young man and had mercy on me. Their whole village adopted me as their own. And as I recovered… I decided never to be the person I had been again. All I wanted to do was help and serve the people who’d been so kind to me.”  
  
Kurt wiped at his eyes which were brimming with tears and Blaine squeezed his hand reassuringly.  
  
“That’s when I first started preforming what people would call “miracles” – healing the sick and injured, blessing crops, doing what I could to make life easier for those I’d come to love. That little temple you worked in a few months back? That was the _first_ temple you now. It was erected in the center of the village that took me in. Of course, that village has grown into this thriving city we live in now, and our home, this temple, was built… but that’s how it all started.”  
  
“I knew parts of that.” Blaine’s voice was soft, his throat tight seeing Kurt cry, “We’re taught it as young people as part of Patria’s history. That you were cast out of the land of the gods and cursed to live with humans, but that you used the curse as a gift to bless us… I never really thought about how hard that time must have been for you. I’m… I’m so sorry Kurt.”  
  
Kurt just shrugged and cleared his throat, “It was a long time ago.”  
  
“You still feel it though.” Blaine said pressing his free hand against Kurt’s chest, over his heart, “It still hurts.”  
  
“Not like it once did.” Kurt said, a small smile on his lips, “And much less since I met you. I just took it as part of my punishment that I would always be lonely, surround by people but not one of them. Loving them, but put on a pedestal by them. Separate, alone… That’s why I allowed the yearly tributes, just to feel something. Just to have someone close, for at least a night.”  
  
“ _Kurt_ ,” Blaine’s vision was blurry with his own tears now.  
  
“And then… then you came along.” Kurt laid his hand over Blaine’s on his chest, “And you _saw_ me Blaine. Not just the Filakas you saw _me_. I haven’t felt alone since.”  
  
Blaine closed his eyes leaning his forehead against Kurt’s, “As long as I live Kurt, I promise I will do everything in my power to _never_ let you feel alone again.”  
  
He heard Kurt chuckle and then felt his lips softly press against his own, “I love you more than I ever thought I could love,” Kurt whispered.  
  
Blaine wrapped Kurt in his arms, he wanted to shield him from anything that could hurt this wonderful, tenderhearted man, and kissed him until they fell against pillows lost in each other.  
  
During Kurt’s story Blaine had wanted to ask him what had happen to get him exiled, but it wasn’t important right now. What was important was showing Kurt how much he was loved and letting him know that he would _always_ be here for him.

* * *

When Blaine woke up the second time it was late morning and Kurt was still asleep by his side. Blaine yawned and lifted his head to find servants silently moving about the room and setting up breakfast.  
  
“I’m sorry to wake you.” Wes said softly, standing by the table, “I let the Filakas sleep as late as possible, but you both have commitments today.”  
  
“Of course.” Blaine stretched his arms over his head, “You’re just doing your job Wes, which you are excellent at by the way, no need to apologize.” He leaned down to kiss Kurt’s cheek, “Time to wake up my love.”

Kurt huffed out an annoyed puff of air and didn’t open his eyes, clutching at his pillow a little harder. Blaine smiled, he was adorable even when grumpy and Blaine did feel bad for him knowing he hadn’t slept well. “Breakfast is here. There’s coffee.”  
  
Kurt opened one eye and then another as he turned to look up at Blaine leaning over him. “Are the croissants?”  
  
Blaine looked to Wes questioningly.  
  
“Of course.”  
  
Blaine looked down at Kurt and repeated the answer even though Kurt would have heard it already, “Of course.”  
  
Kurt smiled and sat up his cheeks rosy and his hair a mess. “I guess I’ll get up then.”  
  
Servants provided them with robes and as they sat to have breakfast Kurt invited Wes to join them. Wes often had breakfast with them, going over plans for the day and any pressing news Kurt needed to hear about. Blaine watched Wes now as he went over the day’s itinerary. He was smart, professional, and to the point, but Blaine knew despite his no-nonsense demeanor he cared greatly for Kurt. Not just as a Filakas but as a friend. Blaine hoped Kurt knew that. There were people who loved Kurt for Kurt long before Blaine came along.  
  
“Anything for me?” Wes asked as he finished his list.  
  
“Yes, I’ve decided to invite King Jesse Saint James to visit. I think it is time to start a relationship there, I’ve been relying too heavily on the relationship I use to have with his mother. Blaine has offered to help organize the visit, if you’re still willing, Blaine?”  
  
“Absolutely.”  
  
“Very good.” Wes nodded, “I think that’s an excellent idea.” Wes shifted in his chair eyes glancing from Blaine to Kurt.  
  
“Is something wrong with having King Jesse here?”  
  
“No. No, not at all. It isn’t that, there is just one more thing I needed to… address with you both.”  
  
Kurt took a sip of his coffee and raised a brow, “You seem nervous Wes, that’s unusual for you.”  
  
Wes cleared his throat, “It is something the monks wanted me to bring up.”  
  
Kurt placed his cup down and smiled, “We’re listening.”  
  
Blaine nodded his agreement.  
  
“I… as you know it is the time of year again to being narrowing down potential tributes. The monks wanted to know with the changes this year,” Wes’ eyes quickly flitted to Blaine, “Are they choosing a tribute just for you Filakas? Or would the consort get one as well? Or…” Wes looked increasingly uncomfortable, “Is it one person for the both?”  
  
Kurt didn’t answer, instead he just stared at Wes with his lips parted. Meanwhile, Blaine’s stomach had dropped like led to the floor.  
  
Oh gods, _a tribute_? It was time for the yearly tribute? And the monks were already picking someone out. Blaine thought he might be ill. The food he’d just eaten not sitting well in his stomach. He glanced quickly to Kurt and then down to his lap – he was not going to be able to bear looking at Kurt as he answered this.  
  
Blaine didn’t know why he’d never thought about this. He just assumed Kurt wouldn’t be taking a tribute anymore. But it was a religious tradition and of course the monks expected it. People took pride in the Filakas taking one of the people as a yearly tribute. Why should this ritual die just because Blaine was in the picture now?  
  
He wouldn’t deny Kurt anything that made him happy or that was necessary for running the kingdom but… but… was he going to be able to share Kurt in that way? Blaine felt dizzy. Thinking about anyone else being physically intimate with Kurt made his mind spin and his stomach turn.  
  
“Blaine? _Blaine_?” Blaine looked up to see Kurt watching him closely, his hand reaching out to cover Blaine’s on the table, “Are you alright?”  
  
Blaine nodded, not trusting his voice.  
  
“Do you want a tribute?” Kurt asked, his face blank and unreadable in that frustrating way he could mask himself sometimes.  
  
“ _Gods no_.” Blaine’s voice was hoarse.  
  
Kurt smiled, his shoulders relaxing, “I didn’t really think so, but it wasn’t my place to assume.” He turned back to Wes, his hand still over Blaine’s as he rubbed a thumb against his skin. “There is no need for a tribute this year. Or any year. That particular tradition is behind us.”  
  
“I suspected as much, but the monks insisted I check… There may be some concern about the yearly blessing you preform before the tribute… if you don’t have a tribute can the people still expect the blessing?”  
  
“I…” Kurt’s voice broke and his mask vanished as his face crumpled, “Are you… asking if I’m still going to bless Patria just because I’m not taking a tribute?” Kurt’s face flushed and Blaine couldn’t tell if he was angry, or trying not to cry, or both. “I never blessed the land _just because I was given a tribute_. I started the blessing long before the tributes became a tradition.” The volume of Kurt’s vice was rising, his eyes watery, “I do it because I _love_ Patria and its people. Not as a payment… for… for goods received!”  
  
“I know.” Wes said his voice calm and trying to calm Kurt.  
  
“If you know why are you asking?” Kurt’s eyes were brimming with tears, and his chair scrapped against the floor as he got up from the table turning away and pacing as if he didn’t like anyone to see him this upset.  
  
“I’m sorry Filakas. I know you well enough to know that you’re committed to Blaine and don’t need a tribute and that you wouldn’t stop blessing Patria. But I have to be able to tell people you said so. I can’t just give my word on the issue.”  
  
Kurt stood silent with his back to them both, Wes and Blaine shared a worried glance before Blaine got up from the table and stood behind Kurt putting a hand on his shoulder. Not saying anything, letting Kurt gather his thoughts.  
  
“I would have hoped the monks and the people would have known me well enough for that by now as well.” Kurt said quietly.  
  
Wes and Blaine remained silent though Blaine was wracking his brain to think of something to say and he wondered if Wes was as well.   
  
Kurt nodded to himself and then turned around, his expression and voice schooled. “I think I need to make a public announcement. Explain that as long as it is in my power Patria will _always_ receive my blessing. Let the people know how much I care for them. I’ve… I’ve tried to show them that. I’ve been going out among them more often, but maybe we should increase that as well. I’ve stayed hidden behind these walls so long that my people don’t even know me anymore. As their leader, that is on my shoulders not theirs.”  
  
“ _Kurt_.” Blaine didn’t know what to say, but he hated that Kurt was clearly hurting, but pushing it down for the good of the people.  
  
Kurt met eyes with Wes, “Wes, I’m sorry. I know this isn’t on you and you’re just doing your job. Will you make sure to relay the needed information to the monks? No, actually, I’d like to address them myself, can that be arranged?”  
  
“With pleasure, Filakas.” Wes said with a smile as he stood from the table, “And please understand, your people know you and _love_ you better than you think. There are just a few worried souls that need reassurance.”  
  
Kurt smiled at that and nodded, “Thank you. I still want to make a public announcement.”  
  
“That will be arranged as well.”  
  
Wes left with a bow and Kurt and Blaine found themselves alone for the moment. They needed to go bathe and get ready for their busy day, but Blaine wasn’t going to rush Kurt. Instead he just wrapped him in his arms and held him tight.  
  
“Did you actually think I would take a tribute this year?” Kurt asked his voice sounding young. He leaned his cheek leaning against Blaine’s shoulder, but didn’t wrap his arms around him.  
   
Blaine’s stomach tightened with guilt, “For a moment. I let my imagination run away with me.”  
  
“You looked like you were going to be ill.” Kurt said against his skin finally lifting his arms to hold Blaine back.  
  
Blaine squeezed his eyes closed and held Kurt tighter, “I should have never doubted us. I just panicked.”  
  
“It’s alright, Love. This is all still new. I’m clearly stumbling with it myself.”  
  
Kurt pulled back to look Blaine in the face. “I am _yours_ Blaine, fully. I know the title… it says what you are to me, my consort. But believe me when I tell you, I want no one but you. My heart, my body, my _everything_ is yours.”  
  
“I feel the same way, Kurt.” Blaine whispered.  
  
“Okay then.” Kurt smiled, standing taller, and wiping his damp eyes. “Let’s go plan this announcement and get the monks to calm down and figure out how to make King Jesse welcome.” Kurt’s face was bright and his voice driven. Blaine loved seeing him this way, but he worried that he was still more upset than he was letting on. “We have a lot to do.” It was clear Kurt was letting his resolve take the lead.  
  
Blaine brushed a thumb under Kurt’s eye, “Are you sure you’re alright?”  
  
“Yes,” Kurt nodded, “I… talking about my family and my original home had me emotional to start with and then this hit me unaware. I promise I’m alright – as long as _we’re_ alright.”  
  
“We are.”  
  
“Good. I really have lived too long closed off in this temple. I use to be out among the people – time is different for me, I hadn’t realized how much had passed. That the idea of me as a champion for Patria may have faded in the populations’ mindset. But that can be fixed.”  
  
“They know you’re their champion. Filakas means guardian after all.”  
  
Kurt smiled, “I want them to know I’m their friend too.”  
  
“I can help with that.” Blaine said thinking of his mother and father who wouldn’t call Kurt “Kurt” even after having him dine at their home. About Tina who had such a sweet spirit, but had been a afraid of Kurt before meeting him. Yes, the people loved him, but their perception of him needed to be refreshed.  
  
“Will you?”  
  
“Anything.” Blaine said solemnly, “I’ll do anything for you.”  
  
Kurt closed his eyes and sighed, it seemed like he was truly relaxing now instead of just putting on a brave face. “Thank you, Blaine.” Kurt said opening his eyes and giving Blaine a genuine smile.  
  
Blaine was struck by how vulnerable Kurt had seemed this morning. A powerful god anxious that people didn’t know how much he cared for them. Blaine shouldn’t have been surprised by this, Kurt was always amazing him. No matter how well Blaine thought he knew Kurt he was always learning new things about the man he loved. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was another Blaine POV chapter, but we do learn alot about Kurt! I promise to have some more Kurt POV soon. :)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
